Tickle Wars
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Inspired by a deviantart Seddie picture, Sam and Freddie have found them selves in a tickle war to the finish. Revenge Seddie One Shot  rated K  for IDK


Freddie

…

The iCarly studio was quite, too quite for that matter. I look over at Sam from the tech cart. She had this mischievous smile on her face and she is looking straight at me. What's going on? I cock my eyebrow at her.

" What's going on here?" I ask as I hold the camera.

" Nothing." Sam replies with an innocent look on her face.

" Okay." I start to wipe the camera lens. I put my earbuds on a start listening to my music. A song later and Sam taps my shoulder.

" Um, Freddie." Sam says as I pull out my earbuds.

" Yeah, Sam?" I ask.

" Yesterday some cheerleader, yeah I know a cheerleader, anyway..she was attempting to teach us a cheer and yeah, can you help me practice it" I question her motive and she just grins.

" Why would I help you practice a cheerleading routine?"

" 'Cause I'm bored and Carly isn't going to be coming up any time soon."

" How do you know that?"

" Oh Sam, before the show I will be making out with my new senior math tutor, Dean Mittman." Sam says mocking Carly's voice. I close my eyes.

" I did not need to know that."

" Come on." Sam says taking my hand and pulling me into the middle of the room.

" This is so not like you at all Sam!"

" Oh hush. Just picture me in a cheerleading costume."

" I would love to picture that." I say smiling. Sam narrows her eyes at me.

" Your such a boy." My eyes study Sam's body picturing the short skirt and tight cheerleading shirt on her. Oh yeah.

" So clap your hands." Sam says. I clap my hands like Sam does. " Put your hands on your hips." I put my hands on my hips. " Now put your hands up and say 'hey!' " I do exactly what she says and then tickle attacks me under the arms. I laugh and manage to get on my knees as she continues to tickle me. She still tickles me to the ground. Her faces hovers a good five inches from mine with her sitting on my lap, her legs on either side of me. I remove her hands from my underarms and keep them away. Sam gets into a laugh fit trying to tickle me again.

" You know I have to seek my revenge on you." I say chuckling. Sam lowers her face to mine.

" I beg to differ." She says in a sinister smile. She gets off of me.

" Revenge Puckett. Revenge." I say. Sam looks down at me and rolls her eyes with a smile on her face. I turn my head to the door and Sam stops to look down at me as I get up.

" Revenge isn't in your vocabulary you mama's boy." She says.

" So your questioning my capabilities?" I ask back.

" I'm not questioning, I _know_." Sam says opening the door then walking out.

-0-

Sam

…..

I walk into the Shay household and drop my bag on the couch. God love Shay free weekends. They always want to see the old and the elderly AKA grandpa. I stand for a second and remember what I did to Freddie yesterday. Haha,

" Priceless." I say to my self. I make my way over to the fridge and open it. Nothing. Freezer. Open it, nothing. God, where can I find…..oh holy fried chicken. Fried chicken on the top of the fridge. Oh yeah. I reach up then, I feel some hand's begin to tickle me. It's then I realize it's Freddie. I laugh really hard but that's what happens when you get tickled. He sort of picks me up a bit and I fumble standing causing us to fall on the floor. Freddie lies next to me on the ground while I try to calm my self down from all the laughing. Freddie chuckles.

" I told you I was going to seek my revenge." He says.

" So your the one who planted the fried chicken." I say.

" Yep. I'm just that smart." I punch him in the arm then my eyes quickly scan his body. Bing! Idea. Freddie rolls on to his side holding his head up with his hand as his elbow leans on the floor.

" So, tell me Benson, how did you get so….strong?" I ask with my fingers walking up his biceps. I had a seducing tone to my voice. His eyes were watching my fingers.

" The gym, weights…milk." He answers. " Why do you ask?" He adds.

" I don't know, maybe because your becoming more….appealing to me." I say. He looks at me with his brown eyes.

" Really?" He asks in a low voice. My hand traces his shirt collar.

" Yeah and I have to say this little tickle war has, sort of, turned me on." I reply. His eyes watched my fingers trace over his lips then go back to holding his collar. I take a grip on his collar and bring his head closer to mine. His eyes close and I close mine for a second. I bring our lips to a touching and I go heading with my idea. Bad Katherine Heigl movies has brought this moment for me.

" Sucker." I say smiling with my eyes open. Freddie quickly opens his eyes and realizes.

" I just knew you were going to do this to me." He says. I could feel his lips talk against mine.

" It's scary how you know me so well." He closes his eyes and presses his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet and long. Way longer than our first kiss like, way better than our first kiss. His hand cups my cheek. I open my eyes to make sure that this is happening. Oh yeah, it is. For lack in kissing experience, I don't know what move to make. Officially stating that this is my second kiss_ ever_. I feel the kiss ending so I close my eyes and kiss him back. He quickly kisses me back then he was attempting for us to make out which I quickly oblige to. My hand runs through his brown hair more likely making it a mess.

His hand goes to hold my hips with a grip on them, he pulls me on top of him. I hold either sides of his face and bring in tongue. His hands hold on to my hips. I feel his hand go up my shirt and,

" No, no, no, no!" I say with the continuing of laughter. Freddie is tickling me.

" Revenge, revenge, revenge!" Freddie repeats.

" No!" I whimper in un-defeat as well roll around on the floor some more.


End file.
